Las primeras Navidades juntos
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: La primera navidad de Anna con Kristoff, Olaf y Elsa. ¿Como sera?


_1_- Frozen no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney ( maldita sea T-T), ademas perdonen es la primera vez que escribo sobre Frozen

2- La historia con Sandman, la seguiré pero no habrá romance entre tu y el creador de sueños solo amor familiar

3- Dejare por un tiempo las preguntas del Origen de los Guardianes

Y ahora si disfruten del fanfic...

* * *

_Anna estaba ansiosa, nerviosa incluso, daba vueltas por su cama..._

_Mañana era Navidad, la primera Navidad en la que su hermana estaría con ella, la primera Navidad que celebraría también con Kristoff y Olaf, pero también la primera que celebrarían sin sus padres._

_Despues de que los reyes murieran nadie tenia ganas de fiestas el reino entero dejo de celebrar la Navidad hasta el dia de mañana._

_Con mucho esfuerzos y muchas vueltas por la cama, Anna consiguió caer en los brazo de morfeo. La voz de Kristoff la llamo detrás de la puerta después de un toque – ¡Anna!- Anna se levanto perezosamente, bostezo y con sueño todavía pregunto- ¿Que? ¿ Quien es?- volvio a bostezar, Kristoff suspiro ´- Soy Kristoff... Despierta hoy es navidad..._

_Anna desde el otro lado de la puerta miro a su alrededor y dio con un maniquí que guardaba un vestido rojo como la sangre y con bordes en blanco- ¿Navidad?¡Navidad!_

_Se levanto de un brinco y se puso el vestido a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y beso en los labios a Kristoff- ¡Feliz Navidad, Kristoff!- Kristoff rio- Igualmente, ahora si me disculpas Sven y yo iremos a por un árbol..._

_Anna vio como Kristoff desaparecía por los pasillos, no aguardo mas tiempo, empezó a correr y a saludar a todos los sirvientes, muy contenta de que la Navidad hubiera vuelto._

_En la sala del trono, Elsa veía a todos trabajar y sonrió, se sentía bien, porque por fin tendría una Navidad de verdad._

_Anna llego a la sala del trono y vio a su querida hermana Elsa, vestida como siempre de su vestido azul cristalino y su trenza en espiga que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo,ella estaba allí no era una alucinación ni estaba soñando, Elsa estaría con ella de verdad por Navidad, este año no se quedaría sola, mientras su hermana se escondía en su cuarto, no este año no..._

_Anna corrió a ella y la abrazo depues la cogió de las manos, daba saltitos de alegría, en todo esto Elsa, reia, Anna gritaba el nombre de su amada hermana, y las 2 reian felices, Anna y Elsa empezaron a dar vueltas juntas..._

_Los sirvientes se miraron complacidos de que se llevaran también y siguieron con lo soltó a Elsa y se tranquilizo, Elsa miro a su hermana riendo a lo bajo – Anna te veo algo animada...¿No? _

_-Si, es que hoy estas qui y no en tu cuarto y... y yo estoy... feliz- dijo sonriendo sonrío mas de lo que podía hasta ahora - Y yo..._

_-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- Olaf irrumpió en la sala, los sirvientes solo lo saludaron con normalidad, acostumbrados a inocente muñeco de nieve, Olaf llego hasta las chicas – Hola, ¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo sonriendo._

_-¡Feliz Navidad Olaf! - dijeron al uniso las hermanas que empezaron a reír tres se sentaron en un escalón a contemplar el trabajo de los sirvientes y durante ese tiempo hablaron de cosas. Hasta que Kristoff apareció por la puerta y se acerco a las chicas- Hola, en... es la hora..._

_Los tres se levantaron y siguieron a Kristoff por los pasillos del gran palacio, Kristoff se paro y abrió una gran puerta, Anna entro corriendo y abrió una caja, Elsa miro el gran abeto que rajo el montañero, y sonrió feliz, Anna le silbo y Elsa giro su cabeza hacia ella._

_Anna, tenia en su mano adornos del árbol -Hora de decorar el árbol como cuando eramos familia...- Anna tiro unos adornos a Elsa y esta las alcanzo a vuelo y es así como empezaron a adornar el árbol de Navidad entre todos..._

_Cuando terminaron era hora de cenar, fueron al comedor y los sirvientes les trajeron a la mesa una batalla empezó, Anna tiro a Kristoff un trozo de albóndiga y este le siguió el juego tirandole a ella, un trozo de pescado frito, y la batalla de comida empezó._

_Olaf miraba la comida caer de uno a otro, y de pronto miro a Elsa, que miraba la escena con su brazo derecho colocado en la mesa mientras sujetaba su cara, les miraba ensoñizada, susurro a Olaf – Son tal para cual Olaf, ¿ Crees que encontrare a alguien yo también? - Eso impacto en el muñeco de nieve que respondio lo mejor que pudo – Todos merecemos a alguien y reina Elsa no eres la excepción._

_Elsa miro al muñeco agradecida y lista para parar a esos 2 antes de que dejaran los platos sin comida, se levanto de la silla y grito - ¡Basta! - ellos pararon- ¡ Comportense por lom menos en la mesa! _

_Dicho esto, empezaron a comer mirándose vengativamente, Elsa se sentó y suspiro mientras comía pudio notar en el cabello rojizo de su hermana un trozo de pescado y puré de patatas en su cara llena de pecas, tanto Kristoff que tenia en su pelo rubio una albóndiga y su hombro derecho espagueti._

_Al terminar el postre, salieron al patio para que la función empezara, Elsa echo mas nieve y hielo sobre el patio de lo que ya había para los habitantes, y todos empezaron a patinar , crear muñecos de nieve y hacer batallas de bolas de nieve, este juego ultimo, solo jugaban Kristoff y su compañero Sven contra Anna y Olaf, Elsa patinaba mientras tanto con una niña de ojos marrones y pelo negro. Iba a ser una noche muy divertida de Navidad._

* * *

espero que les haya gustado ^-^


End file.
